gaylefandomcom-20200215-history
Gayle Waters-Waters
Gayle Waters-Waters (née Waters) is the main protagonist in Chris Fleming's Gayle YouTube series. She is a resident of the "Old Development" of the city of Northbread, Massachusetts on Kerrington Way. Waters-Waters is known for her spastic outbursts, such as kicking paper bags from Whole Foods and Trader Joe's and screaming the names of random actors' erogenous zones and proceeding to body slam various items in her house. History Waters-Waters was born Gayle Waters in spring c. 1957, as revealed in an episode in which she acknowledges that it is her birthday. She married her husband, Dave Waters, whose last name was the same as hers but Gayle insisted on having her name hyphenated anyway. When Waters-Waters was 40 years old, her daughter Terry Gross Waters-Waters was born. Somewhere in the 1990s, Waters-Waters met her best friend, Bonnie Kinn, as well as their acquaintance, Linda. Gayle has a dog named Hillary Clinton. Gayle mentioned owning a labradoodle in episode 1, although this was before Hillary was introduced to the cast. It is unclear whether the dog mentioned in episode 1 is the same dog as Hillary, or a different, unnamed dog. Either way, episode 1's labradoodle is most likely a continuity error. Despite being married, Gayle is infatuated with famous musician Yanni, as well as local orthodontist Dr. Bruce, the latter of whom she has flirted with on numerous occasions. Interests Waters-Waters has an affinity for yoga and aggressive speed walking through her neighborhood, as well as putting on pageantries with her friends in order to anger her husband and daughter, with the help of Bonnie and Linda, as well as their neighbors, Peggy and Rick Gaussman. One such pageantry takes place in the episode "Pillow for Your Teeth," in which Waters-Waters and her daughter Terry act as "wild girls" in the forest behind the Waters-Waters household, Bonnie plays a scientist sent from the state to ship the wild girls to the New England Freaky Girl Museum for Wild Girls, and Linda plays a nurse while Rick Gaussman narrates. The purpose of this pageantry was to deter Nourishing Nibblets, a natural living shop in Northbread, from carrying Dave and his friend Mark's natural sensitive toothpaste, named Pillow for Your Teeth. Waters-Waters also loves the musical talents of Beef Hutchins. Waters-Waters has a deep sexual attraction to local orthodontist Dr. Bruce. Waters-Waters has established and made clear a hatred for Trader Joe's, a grocery store chain infamous amongst Northbread's Old Development for its "botched Improv 101 showcases" and employees who are far too friendly and wear flamboyant Hawaiian apparel while flirtatiously inferring what meals the customers will be preparing based on their grocery evidence. She makes this increasingly clear throughout the episode "Trader Joe'd," in which Terry and Gayle form a support group for people who feel violated by Trader Joe's employees. Waters-Waters also hates the twenty year olds from the New Development of Kerrington Way, whom she views as people who listen to Icelandic indie pop and introduce their children to the music of Radiohead at too early an age. References Category:Females Category:Characters